


Boo

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Drama Queen Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Derek, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Drama Queen, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing, Stiles is Derek's mate, Territorial Derek Hale, Werewolf Mates, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: “Wolves are territorial.”Stiles sighed explosively, rubbing at his face. “Yes, Derek. I know. I am best friends with one, and dating another. And have been in this pack since the tender age of sixteen, back when I was only an adorable little troublemaker as opposed to the drop dead gorgeous troublemaker I grew into. Why do you keep sayi—”Stiles paused, and Derek practicallysawthe lightbulb over his head. He let his hands slide off his face, staring at Derek for a few seconds. The Werewolf stared back, then turned to go back to their cart before someone took it away thinking it’d been abandoned.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 47
Kudos: 1953





	Boo

**Author's Note:**

> We are nearing the end, my dudes. It has been a wild ride.

“Please?”

“No.” 

“Please, please, _please_?” 

“No.” 

“Come _on_ , Derek. It’ll be fun!”

“The fact that you think it’ll be fun is just more of a reason for me to say no,” Derek informed Stiles easily, picking up his usual preferred brand of cereal and dropping it into their cart before continuing along down the aisle. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Stiles appeared at his side, frowning at him. “Are you thinking this pack is planning something malicious?”

“No, but wolves are territorial.” 

“So what? Are they going to like, be on high alert having us in their territory or something?” Stiles asked. 

“Not necessarily, but one wrong move, and we’ll be at each other’s throats.” He turned to raise both eyebrows at Stiles. “Unless my death is what you’re hoping for so you can shack up with another hot Alpha Werewolf.” 

Stiles scoffed. “Right, like you’d ever lose to another Alpha. We beat the _Alpha pack_ , Derek. If we can take on a entire pack of Alphas, we can go for a party at the neighbouring pack’s house.” 

“Answer’s still no.” 

“Boo!” Stiles insisted loudly, voice whiny. “Derek, we gotta have some _fun_ in our lives! Do you honestly think they’re gonna come at us when they _invited_ us? I mean, Satomi’s pack comes around all the time, and you guys don’t care.” 

“We know Satomi’s pack,” Derek countered. “Wolves are territorial, Stiles.” 

“Yes, yes, I know.” He flapped one hand while Derek grabbed some of Stiles’ oatmeal. At this point, he was doing the shopping and Stiles was just walking beside him, because he seemed more interested in whining about going to the wolves’ party than getting groceries. “But I mean, they weren’t _always_ a pack we knew. We had to get to know them, and how did we do that? By hanging out with them. How is this different?”

“Stiles, we’re not going. I mean it.” 

“But _why_?” Stiles whined, leaning against him heavily and whining nonsensically. “Derek, it’s a _house party_. Do you know how often we get invited to those? Basically never, because we’re too busy trying not to die. We’ve _finally_ got a break, can’t we just go and have some fun?” 

“We can throw a house party here, we don’t need to go all the way to the next town over for it.” 

Stiles groaned, grinding his forehead into Derek’s spine, but he stayed silent while he followed along. Derek was actually kind of impressed he hadn’t fallen over, given he was leaning almost all his weight into his boyfriend’s back and still had his forehead pressed against his spine. 

If he _did_ fall over though, Derek would have no sympathy. 

“Fine,” Stiles muttered, straightening. Derek had enough time to round into the next aisle, Stiles staying behind presumably to look at the snacks, but he kept speaking, knowing Derek could hear him. “You don’t wanna go, that’s fine. Maybe Lydia and I can just go, make some friends, create new allies and—”

“You are _not_ going,” Derek informed him, rounding the corner again sharply. “This is a _pack_ invitation, and you are staying _right here_. If you go without the pack, we’ll hunt you down and it’ll _really_ be a fight!” 

“You don’t want me to have fun either?” Stiles demanded, throwing his hands in the air. “What, if you can’t go, then neither can I? Why the hell not?” He didn’t sound mad, just exasperated. Like this was annoying and he wanted answers. 

And Derek had _given_ him answers. It wasn’t his fault Stiles hadn’t been listening. 

“Wolves are territorial.” 

Stiles sighed explosively, rubbing at his face. “Yes, Derek. I know. I am best friends with one, and dating another. And have been in this pack since the tender age of sixteen, back when I was only an adorable little troublemaker as opposed to the drop dead gorgeous troublemaker I grew into. Why do you keep sayi—”

Stiles paused, and Derek practically _saw_ the lightbulb over his head. He let his hands slide off his face, staring at Derek for a few seconds. The Werewolf stared back, then turned to go back to their cart before someone took it away thinking it’d been abandoned. 

He walked down the next aisle, Stiles moving to catch up with him, keeping pace beside him. 

“So,” he said slowly, dragging out the vowel, “when you say wolves are territorial, in this particular case, the uh, the wolf you’re referring to... it’s you, I’m guessing.” 

Derek didn’t answer, but Stiles just nodded, taking that for the confirmation it was. 

“What happened?” Stiles asked. 

“Happened?” Derek turned to cock an eyebrow at him. 

Stiles motioned himself vaguely with one hand. “You wouldn’t have these worried feelings if there wasn’t a reason behind it, so something happened when they came through town last week. What was it?” 

Derek remembered the pack’s visit. They’d been chasing a Chimera out of their territory and had ended up on Hale land. Not a big deal, it happened sometimes. Derek knew there was a wolf pack the next town over, but he hadn’t met them, and the two packs had kind of kept to themselves. 

As soon as the Chimera had crossed the line and the pack followed, Derek and his had gone out to confront it. They didn’t want a dangerous, human-killing Chimera in their territory any more than the other pack did, which was why they assisted in its capture and Derek didn’t get mad about the other pack on his land.

Again, it happened. They were trying to protect their own territory, and it wasn’t like they were going to stop chasing a dangerous beast that had moved onto another town. They’d been trying to stop it from hurting anyone else, and Derek appreciated that. 

Honestly, the meeting had gone fairly well. It had just been Derek, Scott and Boyd out in the woods that night, and the other Alpha had been polite and apologetic. She was around Derek’s age, named Meg, and had a great pack of Betas who were all around the same age range as her. Not at all unlike Derek’s pack, full of young adults. The youngest was Liam at twenty-two, and Derek was the oldest at twenty-seven. 

They’d started chatting, talking about their packs. Not really getting to know each other, but hedging around an alliance. Not a true alliance, but just an understanding that they could cross each other’s territory if needed and expect aid when chasing something dangerous. 

Things had been going well. Surprisingly well, given Derek’s horrible track record. They’d just started to say their farewells when Stiles had come stumbling out of the forest with his baseball bat, Erica and Isaac in tow. 

The others had taken too long to come back, so they’d gotten worried and gone out to find them, leaving the rest of the pack behind as a last line of defence if it was needed. 

Derek had noticed the shift in Meg instantly. At first he’d hoped it might be Isaac, because he was attractive himself. But when he glanced over at her, he saw her eyes locked hungrily on Stiles. He could smell the arousal coming off her, and she seemed to recognize that something was going on, because Derek knew some of his territorial wolf nature had come out at the realization that she was interested in _his_ mate. 

Her eyes had snapped to him when he let out a small growl. Nothing threatening, just a sound deep in his chest that told her to watch it. 

When Stiles had made his way over, acting all annoyed and frustrated that he’d been dragged out of bed for nothing—which was a lie, he’d been worried, because he was Stiles—and slotted himself against Derek’s side, Meg seemed to realize who he belonged to. 

That didn’t stop her from trying to flirt and giving Stiles her number. Which was how she’d invited him to a party at her place. She was probably trying to see if Stiles was gay, or just bisexual. And it was clear she wanted to know how _committed_ he was to Derek. 

It wasn’t that Derek didn’t trust Stiles, not at all. It was _Meg_ he didn’t trust, and if Stiles went—with pack or not—and she did _anything_ to him, no matter how small, Derek would go crazy on her. He really didn’t want to start a war with the pack next door. 

He mostly gave Stiles the abbreviated version of the events that had transpired, not feeling the need to go into detail about everything that had happened through eye flashing and chemo-signals between him and Meg. 

Stiles followed him in silence all the way to the checkout, and while Derek was unloading their groceries onto the conveyer belt, he saw Stiles had his phone out and was texting, screen angled just enough that he could read what he was saying. 

**[Stiles]**  
sorry   
**[Stiles]**  
it sounds like a great party but tonight’s date night with derek   
**[Stiles]**  
and I wouldn’t miss that for anything  
**[Stiles]**  
maybe next time :) 

“Tonight’s not date night,” Derek informed him, but he smiled privately to himself while putting the eggs onto the conveyer belt. 

“Every night with you is date night,” Stiles insisted, his phone going off. 

**[Meg]**  
Surely the two of you can survive for one week without date night  
**[Meg]**  
Pleaaaaaase? 

**[Stiles]**  
date night with derek is sacred  
**[Stiles]**  
looking forward to keeping him around for the rest of my life  
**[Stiles]**  
and cancelling date night kind of goes against those plans 

Derek was trying really hard to get his face under control, because the cashier looked a little nervous, which suggested his smile was kind of manic-looking. He just couldn’t help it. He hadn’t told Stiles any more than he’d needed to know, but he was smart enough to recognize that he needed to make it clear he was fully committed to Derek, both as his Alpha _and_ his boyfriend. 

Meg didn’t text back, and Derek took Stiles’ hand while they headed out, groceries in the other. 

“You hate PDA,” Stiles reminded him. 

“Maybe.” He leaned over to kiss his temple. “But I love _you_ , so for you, I’ll tolerate it.” 

Stiles grinned and nudged him lightly, the two of them heading for the Camaro. 

He was glad Stiles understood how much Derek cared for him, and he really _was_ going to plan a party to make up for this. He wanted Stiles to have fun, he just didn’t want the night to end in bloodshed. 

But maybe he could invite Meg and her pack to _their_ house party. After all, they’d have to behave while in his territory, and if he started feeling surly about her presence, he knew Stiles would make it explicitly clear to her that he belonged to Derek, even if Derek didn’t ask him to.

Stiles was just the best boyfriend that way.

Derek was forever grateful he’d ended up as _his_.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
